


Hellfire

by Peachy_Sunshineee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking Celibacy Vows, Celibacy, Cruelty, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Period-Typical Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Fanaticism, Sex, Slow Burn, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Sunshineee/pseuds/Peachy_Sunshineee
Summary: Draco Malfoy - a ruthless Parisian minister of Justice comes to lust for the beautiful gypsy, girl Hermione. Unfortunately for her, he ends up blaming his lust for her on witchcraft and the devil rather than accept that he's prone to sin as everyone else.Inspired by "Hunchback of Notre Dame" by Victor Hugo
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda/Claude Frollo, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Feast of Fools

Judge Malfoy despised the commoners. Weak, filthy, sinful creatures, easily corrupted and led to temptations.

Upon his beautiful black horse, head held high with pride he rode through the sea of Parisians. His soldiers on both sides of the street escorting him to his final destination. 

He had to be present for the beginning of the annual Festival of Fools.  
It was the sixth of January, 1482. The cold air pinched his cheeks. Snow was lightly falling and the sky was white and clear. As he left the narrow street into a gigantic square where the festivities took place. He was used to silence in his life, so the screams and whistles of the common folk distracted him and annoyed him. Fools, all of them not worthy of God's mercy.

Malfoy got off the horse, gave the reins to the soldier, and went to the platform with a special place for him to sit on and watch what the festivities had to offer this year.

On the stage, a play took place, some kind of primitive comedy. The air was filled with the laughter of all kinds of children, old people, merchants, beggars all laughing at the play. He couldn't even care about the plot of it. The only thing he could see was a crowd of people covered in dirt and fleas. Gypsies were to blame for that they brought sins and filth to the city. They were the most sinful of them all, true spawns of Satan … he would not allow them to corrupt the city, oh no he had his ways of dealing with them.  
He even heard he was popular amongst them. They feared him. Scared their children with tales about him. 

The play had come to an end and the stage cleared up, only to be taken by a man in a jester costume. 

"Come one! Come all!" He sang at the top of his lungs. 

"Hurry, hurry! Here's your chance! See the mystery and romance!  
See the finest girl in France,  
Make an entrance to the entrance!  
Dance, la Hermione,  
Dance!"

Jester tossed some purple powder onto the stage that formed into a huge cloud of purple dust. It startled the audience and himself. 

Suddenly the music started playing a lively tune. The judge started to see an outline of a woman's body in the dusty cloud. The shapely form became more clear with every second. Whether this young girl was a human being, a fairy, or an angel, judge could not decide at the first moment, so fascinated this dazzling creature.

The confidence in her moves was breathtaking. Judge was following every motion of her exquisite form. She was swarthy of complexion, her skin possessed a beautiful, golden tone. 

As she twirled, she showed off her graceful legs. She danced, she turned, she whirled rapidly on an old Persian rug, spread negligently under her feet; and each time that her radiant face passed before the judge, as she whirled, her big green eyes darted a flash of lightning at him. 

Draco was becoming flushed, all of the sudden he was overwhelmed with so many emotions at once. His breathing baceme irregular, and with every exhale steam left his body onto the January air. He was hypnotized, enchanted, … he tried to compose himself, but how if she was so close. 

He focused on the audience of this dance. All around her, all glances were riveted, all mouths open; and when she danced, to the humming of the tambourine, which her two pure, rounded arms raised above her head, slender, frail and vivacious as a wasp, with her corsage of gold without a fold, her variegated gown puffing out, her bare shoulders, her delicate limbs, which her petticoat revealed at times, her black hair, her eyes of flame, she was a magnificent creature.

He could clearly see her features now: beautiful green eyes were framed by the long dark lashes. Her angelic face was sprinkled with freckles, she was breathing through her mouth, hungry puffs of steam left her small, plump lips. 

Suddenly Malfoy couldn't see the crowd, she was dancing for him, only him. Her full chest raised deliciously with every breath she took, promising him much more beneath her clothes. 

From time to time, a smile and a sigh met upon his lips, his eyes lost in the girl were clouded with longing and lust.

The young girl, stopped at length, breathless, and the people applauded her lovingly.

At that moment, one of girl's braids of hair became unfastened, and a piece of yellow copper that was attached to it rolled to the ground, releasing a strand of her dark, brown, curly hair. 

'Gypsy' he thought with repulsion  
All illusions had disappeared. Now he could finally see for what she was. A witch. Devil's wench sent from hell to tempt him, a virtuous men of justice.  
He cursed himself for the moment of weakness he just experienced. And stood up from his chair ready to leave the festivities.

The bonfire illuminated, with a red flaring light, which trembled, all alive, over the circle of faces in the crowd, on the brow of the young girl, and at the background of the Place cast a pallid reflection, on one side upon the ancient, black and wrinkled façade of the House of Pillars, on the other, upon the old stone gibbet.

“Djali!” said the gypsy.

Then people saw a pretty little white goat, alert, wide-awake, glossy, with gilded horns, gilded hoofs, and gilded collar.

“Djali!” said the dancer, “It is your turn!”

And, seating herself, she gracefully presented her tambourine to the goat.

“Djali,” she continued, “what month is this?”

The goat lifted its fore foot, and struck one blow upon the tambourine. It was the first month in the year, in fact.

“Djali,” pursued the young girl, turning her tambourine round, “what day of the month is this?”

Djali raised his little gilt hoof, and struck six blows on the tambourine.

“Djali,” pursued the girl, now smiling affectionately at the goat, “What hour of the day is it?”

Djali struck seven blows. At that moment, the clock of the Pillar House rang out seven.

The people were amazed.

“There’s sorcery at the bottom of it,” said a voice in the crowd.

She shuddered and turned round; but applause broke forth and drowned the morose exclamation.

"Djali" said the girl "Do you wanna dance?" At that gypsy took the tambourine and started playing with it a steady tune.  
As the goat stood on her rear hooves, and the dancer started slowly dancing moving along the edges of the stage. The goat fallowed, front hooves up in the air.

And the crowd applauded louder than ever.

Gypsy executed a pirouette on her heel, and began collecting gifts from the crowd into her tambourine.

“Will you take yourself off, you witch?” cried a sharp voice, which proceeded from the darkest corner of the Place.

Hermione searched for the person in the crowd but was not successful. She quickly collected the money, and other gifts and got off the stage with Djali behind her.  
"Come on baby, time to go home" she said lovingly to the white goat and disappeared in one of many streets of Paris not knowing what horrors would soon await her.


	2. Rush of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody needs to get laid...  
> 💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

Draco was in his study, filling out documents concerning Paris prison expenses when he heard it … a moan. 

Somehow he knew it was coming out of his chamber. He left his study and cautiously made his way towards the sound. 

As he stood before the door of his bedroom he could hear it. Little gasps, sweet moans, and the sizzling of the fireplace. He grabbed the metal handle of the door, with his right hand and gasped out of shock and pain. He immediately let it go. The handle was scorching hot. 

He looked at his hand, still in pain, and saw the letter "H" burned out on his fair palm.  
What could this possibly mean? He didn't have much time to think about it as the door radiated waves of warmth every time a moan was heard. As if the person inside was burning with desire, quite literally.  
Malfoy was scared. He did not understand what was happening.

He dropped onto his knees made a cross sign and said  
"Beata Maria have me at your mercy and protect your loyal servant" 

Unexpectedly he heard a girlish giggle coming out of his room. One that reminded him of little tingling bells. Playful and light. 

Was this hellish creature mocking him? He won't have any of this nonsense. Draco covered his uninjured left hand with the sleeve of his dark gown and pushed the door open, storming inside with newfound confidence and anger.

All was forgotten at the sight of Her, on his bed lying in a vulgar manner. He stood dumbly just staring at her. 

Her body could as well be naked, as she was covered in sweat from the heat in the room and her wet red dress was clinging to her curves, making the judge gulp. He watched the steady rise and fall of her ample chest and felt the fabric of his pants get uncomfortably tight.  
The dress she was wearing was showing her cleavage, dainty shoulders, and her full, sun-kissed thighs. 

Absentmindedly he got closer to the girl. He kneeled at the bed and watched as she gracefully stretched, arms above her head making her breast appear delightfully.

Her nipples were hard making the judge completely entranced by her beauty. Nothing else mattered just her body and the sounds she was making. 

She rose on her elbows to see him better and looked him straight in the eyes. Her stare was making him feel small and lost. His cheeks felt hot. He felt embarrassed and completely at her mercy. Now she was his religion. 

Some force which he could not describe brought him closer to her, their breaths mingling, looking at each other with such desire. There were no other sounds in the room except their breathing and the cracking sound of the fireplace. His heart was beating wildly. She licked her lips as if daring Draco to take what was his. 

He closed his eyes excitedly and DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG.

Notre Dame cathedral bells rang loudly through the city, stating that it was 8 am.  
The judge opened his eyes, startled and confused. He was in his bed, cold sweat on his body and an uncomfortable wet sensation between his legs. He uncovered sheets just to see a white mess on his night robe.

As if he was hit by lightning, Malfoy jumped out of his bed. Those carnal desires were always beneath him and what he believed in. Could it be that the devil caught him at his weakest?  
Draco stormed out of his chamber. He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen where his 2 maids were preparing breakfast. 

"Mrs. Dursley!" He yelled at the woman. " Draw me a bath" he commanded coldly. A woman was not happy about the request, but out of fear of the judge showed no sign of it. She untied her white apron, hanged it, and dressed in her winter coat to fetch about 20 buckets of water from the frozen well. 

Minister Malfoy sat down at the oak table and was served by the other servant - young Lavender. She presented him with a plate of eggs and some sausages. Mal grabbed a fresh loaf of white bread, made a cross sign on it with a knife, and cut himself a slice. Then with his elbows on the table, he started his morning prayer.

"Domine Deus inhabitare facit unius moris," Lavender stood beside his seat, her hands joined respectfully as she waited for a judge to finish.

"Hoc prandium, qui paratus, et doceat nos participes cum quisque panem et gaudium. Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen."

When he finished, the girl fetched him a goblet with cider. By the way, this morning had started she predicted the judge would stay in the foul mood for the rest of the day. She carefully placed a goblet on the table.

"Is there anything else you wish from me, Monsieur Malfoy?" She timidly asked. 

At first, Malfoy did not hear her, consumed by his thoughts about his dream and what it all meant for him. He ate absentmindedly mindedly slowly chewing a piece of sausage. 

" Go and help Mrs. Dursley'' he said.

Lavender unfastened her apron and got ready to go outside. She tried avoiding looking at the judge, yet she couldn't help but notice that there was something unusual about the way Monsieur Malfoy behaved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope y'all are enjoying the second chapter of "Hellfire". Comments mean a world to me so don't hesitate and do it now 😘💕

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope u enjoyed the first chapter of "Hellfire". In the book Frollo is 35 and Esmeralda 16 but that makes me uncomfy 😂 so in my version Hermione is 19 and Draco 35. Don't be shy and comment, I'd love to see some feedback.


End file.
